Cruel Intentions of the Innocent
by Ari Goddess of Night
Summary: Mozenrath has a plan to make Aladdin suffer, which includes the princess's unwilling help. However she didn't expect to fall for him, will she be able to change his cruel ways or will he destroy her in the end?
1. Dig A Little Deeper

**This is a Jasmine and Mozenrath fanfic, if you don't care for this pairing please do not read. There will be lemons and a lot of violence. Any how this is my first time doing this pair so please no flames. Enjoy the first chapter.**

Cruel Intentions of the Innocent

~Dig A Little Deeper~

A cool breeze swept through the royal princess room. Its soothing caress took the unwanted heat. Jasmine closed her eyes savoring the feel of the wind on her skin. It felt great to her considering she was so angry. 'That jerk Aladdin, going off on his own again. Leaving me here as if I'm nothing but a stay at home mom.' Her lovely dark brown eyes narrowed at the thought. How dare him!

She pulled off her silky blue nightdress, and slipped into her dark purple outfit. Jasmine stared at her mirror. Grabbing her brush she started to brush through her dark locks, putting it in a high pony tail. She smiled into the reflection. How innocent she was, unknown to the darkness of cruelty. 'I will find him.'

~_**In the Land of the Black Sands~**_

Mozenrath paced through his chambers, his mind in deep thought of how to cause Aladdin so much pain. 'I will make him suffer so much, he'll be begging for me to end his sad pathetic life. How do I go with this plan? Hmmm well I could always lure Genie to me. That always seemed to work in the past.' He smiled as his evil pet Xerxes, slither in the air toward him. "What is the damage?" he asked in a soft commanding tone. The eel let out a few chuckles as he answered. "None yet, Aladdin is here, without his friends."

Mozenrath's dark eyes shimmered with excitement. This would be the perfect chance to crush him. "If he's alone, then his friends are surely to follow. No one will stand in my way to make his heart bleed with pain." He said as he brushed a lock of his curly lock out of his face.

_**~Meanwhile Jasmine follows Aladdin~**_

Slowing down her black horse, she eyed the walking dead from afar. 'So he's after Mozenrath. Aladdin, why must you continue to put yourself in danger?' she thought with a sigh before getting of the horse.

Jasmine moved like a ninja in the night, soundless but deadly. Skillfully taking out the dead one by one until she got closer to Mozenrath's palace. Deep brown eyes stared at the doors. A smile at her lips. "Ready or not here I come." She said as she opened the doors.

_**~Meanwhile Aladdin finds Mozenrath~**_

Aladdin glared at the evil sorcerer. "You sure do not know when to give up." Aladdin taunted Mozenrath. A cruel smile curved at the sorcerer's lips. "I don't like giving up, there's a difference. I live to gain power and to see you cower in fear and excruciating pain. Now where is your beloved Genie?" he asked his black eyes taunted him in return.

Aladdin frowned. "Not here. You leave my friends out of this. This is between you and me." He spat at him. Xerxes let out a warning hiss. Mozenrath smiled. "I got this; it seems you forgot that I'm the strong one here." He raised his arm and shot a blast at Aladdin. Sending him to the wall, he winced at the pain but stood up. "Is that all you got?" Aladdin choked out, still recovering. Mozenrath sent another blast at him, dark eyes narrowed in irritation. "I'll have you beg for me to spare your pathetic life streetrat." He said in a icy tone. Aladdin doubled over in pain. He looked up and his eyes widen at the sight of Jasmine. 'Why are you here?'

Mozenrath moved closer to Aladdin, unaware of the princess. "I think I'll hear you scream for my mercy now." He said dragging Aladdin to his feet.

A silky voice spoke from behind him. "Release him now and I'll spare you." The familiar voice spoke. Mozenrath eyed her from the corner of his eye, dropping Aladdin. Using quick movements he shot a blast at the vixen princess. "That's my welcome back shot princess." He said with smooth voice. Jasmine staggered to the floor. Mozenrath seized her lovely form. A wicked thought came to his mind. "I think I'll use you since you're the one he loves so dearly. This will be such a royal treat." He pulled her to him, enjoying the way her body writhe against him, desperate to be free. He let out an evil laugh.

Aladdin let out a growl. "Let her go Mozenrath! She is not involved in this." He spat out in an angry voice. Mozenrath sent another shock into her, her cry of pain like music to his ears. "On the contrary, she is very much involved in this. This princess will be your downfall Aladdin." He said while running his fingers across her chest down her lower belly. His lips were at her ears. "I'm going to enjoy making you crush his little heart." His voice whispered seductively. Jasmine felt her body grow cold at the thought.

Mozenrath let out a laugh then faded away with his eel and Jasmine. Aladdin called out for her but it was too late, they were gone. He punched the wall in anger. 'I have to get her back somehow.'

_**~Mozenrath's secret hiding place~**_

Jasmine struggled to get away from Mozenrath. He let her go only to put her in chains with his magic. "Shame you have to be reduced to this princess. Anyhow it's to entertain me and keep you from leaving. You are mine now." He said in a cool tone as Xerxes slithered in the air around her, laughing. She glared at Mozenrath. "I will never belong to you or be used to hurt Aladdin." She hissed at him.

Mozenrath grabbed her chin making her look up into dark eyes. "Now now Jasmine, no doubt you are unwilling but in the end I always get what I want. Therefore you will be the one to crush your dear Aladdin. Everyone has darkness in their heart; an innocent being such as you is no exception. Soon you'll be the one who'll want to play with fire." He said in a seductive voice, his fingers toying with her dark hair. Jasmine felt her heart sink, as he closed the distance and claimed her mouth with a possessive kiss.


	2. You're Crashing, but Your No Wave

**This is a Jasmine and Mozenrath fanfic, if you don't care for this pairing please do not read. There will be lemons soon and a lot of violence. This is the 2****nd**** chapter, enjoy.**

Cruel Intentions of the Innocent

~You're Crashing, but Your No Wave~

*Flashback*

_Mozenrath grabbed her chin making her look up into dark eyes. "Now now Jasmine, no doubt you are unwilling but in the end I always get what I want. Therefore you will be the one to crush your dear Aladdin. Everyone has darkness in their heart; an innocent being such as you is no exception. Soon you'll be the one who'll want to play with fire." He said in a seductive voice, his fingers toying with her dark hair. Jasmine felt her heart sink, as he closed the distance and claimed her mouth with a possessive kiss. _

*Flashback ends*

Jasmine pulled away from the evil sorcerer, glaring hatefully at his smug look. "How dare you, you arrogant vile being!" she spat at him. Mozenrath chuckled at her, as his gloved hand gripped her arm painfully, sending a wave of his power through her. A cry escaped her lips. "Now princess, watch that temper of yours." He said in smooth tone. His fingers lightly traced her cheeks down to her throat. His dark eyes calculated her expression, waiting for her to snap.

"Your plan will never work. Torture me all you want but you'll never get me to bend to your will." She said coldly, a smile on her face. Mozenrath clasped his hands together, cruel excitement in his dark eyes. "Ah princess, such a lovely challenge. I will not make you bend, instead I will break your innocent nature." He said coolly, moving closer to his victim. The deadly promise clear in his eyes. Jasmine felt her fear take over.

~**Meanwhile at the Palace~**

The Sultan glared at Aladdin. "You let him escape with my daughter?" he nearly shouted at the young man. Aladdin frowned. "I understand you're angry but I couldn't reach her in time. Genie and I will get her back, I promise you." He said as he jumped on the magic carpet. The Sultan sighed. "Just bring my little girl back to me." His eyes became wary with strong emotions. Aladdin nodded. "I won't fail you." His voice promised as the carpet took off.

~**Meanwhile at Mozenrath's hideout~**

The Lord of the Black Sands paced in his chambers, thoughts going though his mind. 'Aladdin is sure to come for me. He could never let his most beloved Princess suffer at my hands or shall I say hand. However she proves to be very unwilling. That just makes this even better.' He smiled as he twisted a strand of his dark hair around his finger. He glance at his unconscious victim. Blue and black silk sheets covered her, making her look very peaceful in sleep. 'I will not hand you over Princess. After this is over I shall find a way for you to surrender to me completely.'

~_**Jasmine's Dream~**_

_**Dark brown eyes stared up at the beautiful blue sky. The sun heated her skin and she relaxed instantly. Jasmine was dressed in a lavender silky gown, which clung to her body perfectly. Her ebony hair was let loose in waves. If anything, everything was going just lovely.**_

_**She smiled as she twirled around in bliss; her pet watched as his tail swished from side to side. Then a dark cloud formed, making her uneasy immediately. The tiger sensed her distress, and let out a growl. "You feel it too. Let us not drop our guard." She said as the feline moved in front of her in a protective manner.**_

_**Mozenrath appeared before her, his eyes sizing her form. She felt naked under his intense gaze. "Well Princess, you're looking positively at ease. Even in a dream." He said in a silky voice as he took a step towards her. The tiger was about to pounce on the enemy when Mozenrath lifted his hand and froze the tiger in place. A smug smile on his face. "Down kitty. Well now that he's out of the way Princess. I made it to point out, that even in your dreams you can't escape me." He said in dark seductive voice as he backed her into a wall.**_

_**Jasmine was angry and at the same time she held a twinge of fear but she would not give him the satisfaction. She was about to strike his face when, both of his hands pinned her arms above her head. Her heart skipped a beat, as a blush came upon her face. Mozenrath chuckled at her expression and leaned down, his lips at her ear. "It's pointless to fight Princess. Wake up so I can make this dream into a reality." He said in a hypnotic voice, his lips moving to nip at her exposed throat. "Let me go." She cried out, struggling against Mozenrath. "No, Princess. You are not the one in charge." He said in a cool voice as his grip tighten on her. **_

_**Mozenrath gave her a shock through his hand, she let out a ear piercing scream. Pain rocked her whole being. Jasmine felt the tears burning in her eyes, but she couldn't wipe them away. She was trapped. Left alone with no one to help her, even in her dreams she wasn't safe.**_

_**The Sorcerer glared at the Princess who wouldn't look up at him. "Look at me!" He snapped, as he let one of his hands to grip her chin. Deep brown watery eyes stared into his dark eyes. 'So it would seem I pushed her over the edge.' He thought to himself as he released her from his hold. Jasmine sank to the ground, arms wrapped around her knees. 'How can I escape someone like him?' She glanced up at him. Mozenrath was staring off into space. Then it hit her, a small smile curved her lips. She wiped away her tears. 'I'll play along..for now.' She stood up; determinedly walk up to the Sorcerer.**_

_**Mozenrath sensed her and noticed the determined look in her eyes. 'This should be interesting.' He gave her a cruel smile. "So Princess are you ready to make this dream into a reality?" He asked as he pulled her towards him, loving the way her body felt against his. Jasmine ignored the way her body shivered at his touch. "I'm ready." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Heat burned within his dark eyes, and she could feel it coming over her. His head leaned down as she let her lips brushed against his in a gentle caress. Letting herself surrender to the heat, she pulled him closer. Her fingers locked in his dark tresses. **_

**There you have it ^~^ That was quite a chapter lol I promise it gets better. So be patient please and send me reviews. **__


	3. A Spark?

**Hey folks, the wait is done an now feast your eyes upon the chapter you've been waiting for. Enjoy and let me know what you think. Here is the 3****rd**** Chapter! **

Cruel Intentions of the Innocent

~A Spark?~

Jasmine woke with a great force that had her gasping for breath. Her body shook with pain and despair. 'I can't do this.' She thought to herself. That one kiss wasn't supposed to feel so passionate. Jasmine recalled every sensation in that dream. "So the Princess awakes, how lovely." A silky voice spoke out in the darkness. Jasmine froze, recognizing the voice it belonged to. 'Mozenrath' she winced as several candles lit up, showing his form.

A cruel smile was upon his pale features. "What's wrong Princess? You seem to be out of breath. Could it be that you couldn't handle that dream?" He taunted her as he moved closer to her. Black eyes gazed down upon her. Jasmine glared in return. "I'm not falling for that. Say what you want and leave me alone." She snapped at him.

In a swift movement Mozenrath pinned Jasmine to the bed. His words were soft spoken but held a threat. "I would tread ever so carefully my dear Princess, for you see I am also filled with unpleasant surprises." He used his magic to demonstrate his point. Vines wrapped around her wrists, sealing her in place. She glared hatefully at him. "Oh a little tie me up. Like that's going to hurt me." She said with venom in her tone. Mozenrath smirked and sent a shock of his deadly powers through her, causing her to cry out in pain. "Ah like music to my ears. Your cry of pain delights me greatly. However Princess, I am looking for a different sound." He said suggestively as his hand caress her cheek then let it trail down her throat past her cleavage then stopped at her belly. Jasmine felt her heart skip a beat at the sensation. 'He wouldn't dare.' She said in her thoughts.

Mozenrath chuckled at her expression. "Now where is that passion that you presented me in your dream Princess?" he asked in a seductive voice. When she didn't answer him. Jasmine winced as his gauntlet gripped her thigh painfully. "Answer me Princess. My patient runs thin." He said in a cold voice. A smile formed upon her lovely features. "You may torture me all you want but I won't give into you." She said in a soft voice. 'At least I don't think I will.' She thought to herself.

~**Meanwhile Aladdin searches for Jasmine~**

Aladdin frowned as he thought about Mozenrath. 'He won't get away with this. I will bring her back.' The Genie looked at his best friend. "There's no need to worry Al, we'll get her back safe and sound." He said with a smile. Iago let out a laugh. "Yeah sure this is Mozenrath we are talking about. Smart, cruel, powerful, Jasmine will surely make him angry. You know how she is. I just hope she is strong enough to throw him off." The bird said as the Monkey shoved the banana he was eating into the bird's mouth, nearly making him choke.

The Genie pulled the bird fuming bird away before he could strike Abu. "Let's play nice children. How about some Monopoly?" He said while using his magic to make a game board appear. Iago knocked it off in irritation. "What are you stupid? This is no time for games." Aladdin pulled Iago away from Genie. "He is right. We have to figure out where Mozenrath taken Jasmine." He said in a cool voice as his hands gripped carpet. "Faster Carpet, to the Citadel. We will look for clues there." The Carpet moved forward, increasing its speed toward their destination.

**~Meanwhile in Mozenrath's Chambers~**

Jasmine felt his pale hand skim lightly upon her thigh. It made her heart race and she narrowed her eyes at him. Angry that his touch is starting to affect her. 'This will not go any further. I must escape somehow.' She thought to herself. Mozenrath let his gauntlet hand pull at her dark hair, causing Jasmine to hiss out at him. "Surrender to me, Princess." He said in an icy tone. He captured her lips with his, moving with liquid force. Jasmine bit his lower lip, causing it to drip with blood.

Mozenrath was livid. 'She dare to draw my blood.' He sent a wave of his power at her with a force so strong she was unable to move. Her voice echo in the room. Mozenrath looked down at the woman. Her hair was wild, her outfit was half shredded, leaving large amount of skin showing. "You are better off obeying me, Princess. It doesn't have to be unpleasant for you. Yet here we are." He traced her face softly with his fingertips. She looked into his dark eyes, her eyes slightly widening at the tenderness that appeared. 'Why does he look at me that way?' She thought in shock.

Mozenrath could feel the tenderness that he felt for the Princess. It left him angry for feeling such a weakness. Yet he knew he couldn't deny that she was indeed beautiful. Slowly he pulled away. 'Aladdin will lose her. I will make sure of that.' He thought. Jasmine was the heart of Aladdin. Using Jasmine is the only thing that will work, since everything in the past has failed.

Jasmine tried to sit up, but felt the weight of gravity pull her back down. She let out a annoyed sound. 'I'm too weak to even move.' Mozenrath turned to see her fail at getting up. A smirk crossed his pale features. "So it would seem you are very weak to even move my dear Princess." He said as he moved to sit beside her. Jasmine groaned at the headache that was forming. "It would be nice if you'd just go away. You are giving me a headache." She said through clenched teeth. Mozenrath chuckled and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Nonsense Princess, close your eyes." He said in a soft voice. Jasmine sighed, not wanting to be injured anymore she closed her eyes.

His gauntlet was touching her forehead, and then a rush of warmth flooded around inside her. She leaned into his hand wanting more of that heated sensation. It felt so relaxing to her. The pain in her head dissolved. Jasmine opened her eyes; Mozenrath was staring intently at her, his expression unreadable. Then a voice called out from outside the door.

A force pushed the door open letting a gust of sand rush through. Jasmine's eyes widen, as Sadira walked inside Mozenrath's chamber. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted Jasmine. "What are you doing to her?" she spat at him. Mozenrath gave her a shock with a flick of his wrist. "It's none of your business Sand Witch." He said in a icy voice. Sadira glared at the Sorcerer. "You will release her or our deal is off." She said as she used her powers to strike out at him. Mozenrath gave her a smug look. His power deflected her sand attack. "You forget that you are dealing with the Lord of the Black Sand. Your sand doesn't work on me." He said in a cool voice.

Sadira looked past him at Jasmine. "She is a mess. If you harm her I'll go find Aladdin." She threatened as she moved closer to him. He pulled her against him, his lips at her ear. "Do it and I'll make what I did to her seem like child's play. I can see through you, Sadira. You are jealous of her. You hate her as much as I hate Aladdin." He whispered as his fingers wrapped around her dark hair. Sadira snarled at him, pushing him away. "You are wrong, Mozenrath." She spat at him. He smiled, it was an unfriendly smile. "It would seem that you are also my prisoner Sadira." He said as his fingers snapped and anti-magic shackles appeared on her. Xerxes flooded into the room laughing as he circle around Sadira. "Prisoner" Mozenrath tilted his head. "You can't escape Sadira. Don't even think of trying. Xerxes, you know where to take her." He dismissed them.

Jasmine frowned at him. "That was cruel Mozenrath." He gave her a droll stare. "It was actually me being nice Princess. Now I think we had enough excitement for one night." He said coolly as he moved to lie besides her. Jasmine froze as his hand wrapped around her waist to keep her in place. His lips at her ear manage to send shivers down her spine. "Sleep Princess, and dream." He said in a seductive voice. Jasmine let her hand rest on his pale hand. 'Sleep doesn't sound too bad.' She thought as sleep claimed her once more.

_**Ah interesting eh? Lol Now that Sadira is also in the picture. Well I promise it gets better. So be sure to review ^_^ xoxoxoxoxo**_


	4. Smooth Criminal

Well here we are with the 4th chapter! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter!

Cruel Intentions of the Innocent

~Smooth Criminal~

Mozenrath wrapped a possessive arm around Jasmine. A satisfied smirk was placed upon his face. Jasmine slept peacefully, and that alone let him know that his plan was going well. He didn't invade her dreams; in fact he let himself indulged in a bit of sleep. All that planning and Sadira causing a problem, he just needed a few hours to rest his mind. 'She will not get in my way. Jasmine is as good as mine to control.' The Princess frowned in her sleep, her dreams taking a wrong turn.

~_**Jasmine's Dream~**_

_**A figure moved from the shadows. Jasmine felt her heart skipped a beat. 'Not again, just once can't he just leave me be.' As if hearing her thoughts, Mozenrath smirked as he approached the princess. "Now Princess, you've had enough time to yourself. It's time to awake, Jasmine." He said, slowly letting his bare fingertips brushed a strand of dark hair from her face.**_

_**Jasmine narrowed her eyes on him. "What if I'm not ready to wake up?" She asked in a bitter tone, her own hand smacking his away from hers. Dark eyes glint in anger, a cruel smile lit upon his handsome structure. "Then things will no doubt turn ugly. You want a fight Princess?" his voice became dangerously dark. **_

_**In that instant, using her fighting skills the princess leapt at him. Mozenrath was knocked down by a kick, she straddled him, her eyes burning with distaste. "I hate you. This may be a dream but I could make it into a reality if you continue to push my buttons." She snarled at him. The Lord of black sand chuckled at her. "And push I shall my dear princess. I love a woman on top." He said seductively, his fingers caressed her bare skin. Jasmine felt a flush upon her face as his fingers moved upon her back, sending shivers down her spine. 'I won't go down. Not like this.' She thought to herself. **_

_**Lowering her face down to his, she stared into his dark eyes that held wicked intent. "You expect me to play by your rules. Well I'm not that kind of woman. In fact I'm deadly when I want to be." She let her hand travel to his chest in a soft caress then using her sharp nails, she sliced into him drawing blood. **_

_**The Lord of the Black Sands hissed at the sharp pain. He rolled her until he was on top. Dangerous energy swirled in the air. His eyes flashed as he grabbed her throat harshly. His magick ready to assault the Princess. She struggled for breath, as she fought against him. "You bastard release me!" she gasped out in anger. Mozenrath merely smiled. "Beg me for mercy Jasmine." He said in icy voice. **_

_**Jasmine felt her being lifted then thrown to wall with a hard thud. She winced at the pain. Blood started to drip from her temple. She managed to stand up as he drew closer to her. "I won't ever beg for you." She spat at him. Mozenrath lifted his gauntlet and let a force of his power at her. Jasmine let out a painful scream as she sunk to the ground. "I know I said this before but I just have to say it again. Pitiful is very cute on you." He responded with a chuckle, lifting her into his arms.**_

_**She was helpless as she stared into his dark eyes. "I hate you." She snarled but he captured her lips with his own. The sensations rocked through her, as his lips moved with liquid determination. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving into the heated kiss. Without warning Mozenrath led her to being awake. **_

_**~End of Jasmine's Dream~ **_

Jasmine shot up off the bed her dark brown eyes narrowed, a blush surfacing upon her face. The Lord of the Black Sands gave her a sly smile enjoying her obvious discomfort. "Did you have a pleasant dream, my dear Princess?" He asked, letting his finger twirl around the strand of dark hair. She flinched at how quickly he appeared in front of her. 'How does he manage to keep doing this?' "Are you done Mozenrath?" She asked in a icy voice as she crossed her arms.

Black eyes lit with malicious intent. "Oh Jasmine, we are just getting started. Your beloved Aladdin will surely crumble at the sight of you happily in my arms. I'm sure you already started to feel some sort of heated emotion for me." He said as a matter of fact. Jasmine smiled and pulled him close to her. "You call this heated well I'm here to tell you that all I feel is cold emptiness from you. You don't possess a heated thread in that body of yours." She said coldly as her hands pushed him away.

Anger rushed through Mozenrath. "I wouldn't be so sure of that Princess." He said as he raised his gauntlet at her. Then without warning a gush of sand swept over the young Sorcerer. Jasmine watched in stun silence as Sadira moved into the room. "Let's go Jasmine." She yelled to the Princess, taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

~_**Meanwhile in the Citadel~**_

Aladdin frowned as he knocked another mamluk out of his way. Genie transformed into a giant blue bull and charge into several mamluks. "Ye-ha!" he yelled, as Iago fluttered past him. "Look we been here for over 4 hours, there is nothing here." He said in an irritated voice. Aladdin frowned at the bird. "There has to be something. Mozenrath is clever but I won't give up. We must continue to search until we find what can help us save Jasmine." He said in a firm voice. He walked into another room, the others very close behind. Aladdin's eyes widen at the huge mirror. 'Oh no!' His insides screamed. Genie let out a gasp as he took in what Aladdin saw.

_**~Meanwhile back at Mozenrath's Hideout~**_ __

Sadira and Jasmine made it past a few mamluks, Xerxes very close behind them. "Stop right there!" yelled the eel, as he slither closer to the two women. Sadira used a sand spell, blocking Xerxes from them, to stall for more time. They ran until the light of the sun shun through the darkness.

As soon as they reached the outside, relief spread through them. They managed to escape from the Lord of the Black Sand. Yet for how long? Sadira smiled at Jasmine. "At least you don't have to hear from that guy again." She said jokingly patting the Princess on the shoulder. "I hope you are right." Replied the Princess, as she shivered at the memory of Mozenrath touching her. Sadira sighed, as understanding washed through her eyes. "You been through a lot but I'm afraid we must keep moving." She said with a light tug at Jasmine's arm. The Princess nodded in agreement but still her mind drifted towards the Lord of the Black Sand. 'Will he come for me?' she thought as she followed her ally back to her kingdom.

_Well that was quite a chapter, wouldn't you agree? I do apologize for being so late, didn't have very great internet service but alas here it is. I hoped you enjoyed it and stick around for more. What did Aladdin & Genie see in the mirror? Will Mozenrath find Jasmine? That shall be answered in the next chapter. Please review ^_^_


	5. A Higher Ground

Well it has been a very long time since I last updated this fanfic. So here we go with this chapter, once again the Aladdin characters do not belong to me. Enjoy.

Cruel Intentions of the Innocent

~A Higher Ground~

Mozenrath was livid; he paced back and forth within his personal chambers. His eyes narrowed as he felt Xerxes entered his chambers, slithering towards him cautiously. "Master she is gone." He said backing up as the Lord of the Black Sand, towered over him his eyes glinting with cruel malice. 'She thinks that she can escape me? Well then this little princess shall be greatly disappointed.' He thought with an amused smile. "Go ready up the mamluks, I believe it's time to show the ladies their rightful place." He commanded at the eel. It left without another word.

~Meanwhile in the middle of the Dessert~

Jasmine walked besides Sadira, a smile on her face. "So are we headed to your place?" she asked. Sadira sighed and gave her a wry look. "It won't be any good to go there. Mozenrath would probably be after us. Knowing him that would be the first place to look." She said stopping for a moment to check their surroundings. An oasis lingered nearby, and they headed toward it. Jasmine felt herself smile, as a thought went to her head. 'It would be a great chance to get all cleaned up.' They neared the splashing waterfall; Jasmine gave her a small smile. "I'll be right back, I need to wash up." She said lightly as she walked toward the fresh water.

Slowly she discarded all of her clothes, as she undid her hair. Her small foot tested the water, a smile graced her lips to feel that it wasn't too cold but just right. A sigh escaped her lips as she moved freely in the water. Taking a deep breath, she went under swimming like a mermaid.

~Meanwhile in Mozenrath's Citadel~

Aladdin walked closer to the mirror. 'This has to be an illusion.' He thought with a frown. Iago flew past him. "If that was my Kingdom I'd be angry." Inside the mirror showed flames that scorched all of Agrabah. He could see Jasmine walking through the flames, dressed in red and black, her hair was pulled up. Her face was smiling but it wasn't a friendly smile. No it was one full of cruel contempt. Aladdin could see it burning in her brown eyes. 'She couldn't have done this; she wouldn't destroy her own Kingdom.' "Why would she do that?" questioned Iago to Genie. He turned to face Aladdin, one word left his lips. "Mozenrath."

~Meanwhile at the Oasis~

Sadira felt her insides froze as a gust of wind washed over her. 'Damn, he's here.' Instantly she ran toward the waterfall only to be halted by mamluks. Narrowing her eyes, a blast of sand shot from her fingers to her enemies. "Jasmine!" she yelled, hoping that the princess heard her. A few chuckles echoed from behind her. Sadira turned towards the voice, nearly missing the powerful blast of Mozenrath. Xerxes drifted towards her, laughing. "Found ya!" The eel said as he wrapped around her legs, making her fall over. Mozenrath tilted his head, taking in the scene with an amused smile. "No doubt the princess is taking her time bathing. You know how those royal types are." He moved closer to her. Sadira glared at him. "How did you find us so quickly?" she asked through clenched teeth. The Lord of the Black Sand smirked. "You see my bond with the princess is very much intertwined thus it's very easy for me to find her. If she knew how to block her mind then maybe she'd get away." He pointed out in a cool voice.

Mozenrath lifted his leather hand above Sadira's forehead. "Now it's time for you shut those eyes for a while." He said coldly as his magic shot at her, causing her to pass out before she could move away. He smiled in approval. 'One down, one to go.' He thought as he moved toward the waterfall.

Jasmine felt her heart skip a beat as she heard footsteps approaching. She had managed to hurry up and dress as well as grab a long stick for defense. 'This is isn't much but it'll have to do.' She thought as she hid behind a boulder, awaiting the wicked sorcerer. Her heart continued to race as the adrenaline pumped through her veins. 'He is close.' Then without warning the boulder began to glow dark, making her step away cautiously. The boulder lifted away from her, revealing Mozenrath.

The Lord of the Black Sand stalked toward her with a smug smile. "It seems that your free time has run out. There's nowhere for you to run to now princess." She glared at him, and pounced forward with a sharp kick. Mozenrath was taken aback by her attack; he nearly failed to see her swing a stick at him. Dodging her blows, he used his gauntlet to incinerate the stick. "That all you got?" he asked as he shoved her against the boulder, knocking the breath out of her momentarily. Jasmine snarled at him, struggling to get him off her. He chuckled at her, enjoying the sight of her struggle. Xerxes watched with glee, swirling around them as he laughed.

Jasmine glared at him. "Release me now." Mozenrath leaned forward, his lips at her ears. Sending shivers down her spine. "You know that's the last thing you want me to do." He whispered seductively in her ear. The princess felt her heart began to race as a finger started to caress her bare skin. Mozenrath pulled back slightly to see her flushed face. He could see the fire that burned in her eyes. It was little but he could see it will grow stronger soon. 'I will make sure of that.' He thought as he pressed his lips to hers, making her bend to the sensation of his heated kiss.

**Here we have the 5****th**** chapter completed; I hope you stick around for more. Thanks and please review :3**


	6. Ultra Violet

**Wow it's been too long since I last updated . well I'm back with a new chapie just for you dear readers (Though it's short) ^.^ I don't own any of the characters. Don't forget to review. **

_**Cruel Intentions of the Innocent**_

_**~Ultra Violet~**_

**Sadira groaned as she awoke with a pounding headache, her hand instantly rubbing her temple. 'Oh that damn sorcerer, I swear I will kill him.' She thought as her memories of what happened flashed inside her mind. Standing up She made her way through the oasis. There was no sign of Jasmine or Mozenrath, Sadira let out a furious curse. An ally would be needed to be called upon. Sighing she turned back over to the flowing river. Sadira stared into her reflection inside the water, her voice calling out a name. "Saleen."**

_**~Meanwhile in Mozenrath's Chambers~**_

__**Jasmine glared at Mozenrath, annoyed that he managed to take her once again. "I dislike being toyed with, let me go already and I promise you that I will do everything to stop myself from hurting you." She said through clenched teeth. Mozenrath glanced at her then let out a few chuckles. "Oh Princess, it will take a lot to inflict damage to me. A mere little human woman such as you doesn't even stand a chance." He walked past her, and grabbed a red apple. A frown slipped through her features, then a smirk as she strutted towards him with the seductive sway of her hips. She took the apple before he could sink his teeth into it. "Oh then tell me dear dark sorcerer." Jasmine let her fingers skimmed upon his chest slowly. "How did a mere human woman trap said dark sorcerer in the crystal of Ixts?" Her voice smug. Mozenrath glared at her, his hand clutched at her arm forcefully, no doubt leaving a bruise. His voice was dangerously soft as he leaned forward to whisper in in her ear. "Don't forget princess that it's your life I hold within my very hands. I'd be careful with what I say." Jasmine shoved him away, narrowing her brown eyes at him. "You don't frighten me, Mozenrath." She said, folding her arms together.**

**The dark sorcerer advance towards her, cornering her. His body towered over hers as both palms of his hand trapped her in that position. Jasmine felt her heart skipped a beat. Fury was laced in his features. "Don't say things you don't mean." Without warning his gauntlet started to glow. Jasmine bit her lip. '**_**Oh boy, he's pissed. Distractions would be nice.'**_

**Instantly she pulled him into her, catching him off guard as she pressed her lips into his softly, her arms wrapped around him. Mozenrath was taken aback but responded hungrily, forgetting his past anger as he surrendered to the heated kiss. His lips left hers, trailing a wave of sensual fire down her throat. Jasmine bit her lips to keep from moaning at the sheer pleasure. "Be still princess." He ordered huskily. Mozenrath let his magic undo her top, exposing her to his dark hungry eyes. She flushed and was about to protest when his lips closed on one tip, his tongue swirling around her sinfully. Desire flooded her as she arched into his touch. Jasmine felt her mind blur momentarily. She stared down at the man before her, knowing that it wasn't Aladdin invoking this intense desire. Guilt and shame filled her. Narrowing her eyes in anger, Jasmine shoved Mozenrath off her. "Stay away from me!" She spat. A smug smile lit his features. "Well if I'm not mistaken Princess, it was you who came onto me." He replied with a chuckle. **

**Jasmine glared at him as she redid her top back in place. "Not another word Mozenrath." She hissed as she walked past him to the table. He followed her, a frown upon his lips. "Sooner or later you will surrender to me." Jasmine felt her skin shiver at his words. "We shall see won't we?" She said glancing into his eyes.**

_**At the bottom of the Sea~**_

** Saleen smirked, her eyes boring into Sadira's as she spoke softly. "Oh so the little princess brat got herself into quite the mess. You say this Mozenrath sorcerer is a challenge to face. I'm intrigued hmmm yes he would play nicely into my plans. Aladdin is in search for them, what better way to destroy the heart to find the woman you love in another's arm? Mozenrath is clever. I can help but I can't help but wonder what do you get out of this?" She asked drawing closer to the other woman. **

**Sadira smiled. "I get to foil Mozenrath's plans of course. Also a few other reasons but its not important at the moment. So do we have deal?" She extended her hand towards Saleen. The woman smirked and grasped her hand. "I love a challenge so yes I'm in." Sadira chuckled. The pact between witch and water elemental was sealed. The dark sorcerer will be in for such a surprise.**

_**Yes I know it's a short chapter but things are going to progress even more, so stay tuned for another chappie folks! No Aladdin in this one lol he will be in the next one. Things are going to get complicated but still remain steamy ;) so please review**_


End file.
